Bonding with you on Halloween Night
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: This is set when Peaches was little, Its Halloween and Manny forgot about Taking Emma trick or treat so sid gave him an Idea, making Emma take Peaches, But Emma still hasn't got used to Ellie or Peaches yet. What will Emma do? What will happen that night WHY IS DIEGO DRESS AS A FLOWER! READ AND REVIEW oneshot!


Bonding with you on Halloween night

Emma was eating an apple, her so called Uncles, Crash and Eddie where cross the rock table, stuffing each other's faces with bananas, Emma nose wrinkle when some came drooling out.

"Do you mind!, I'm trying to eat here!" Emma said.

Her _**real**_uncle Sid was chewing on a kiwi and sitting next to Emma, uncle Diego was out hunting.

Her father Manny and her step-mother, Ellie came walking to the table, Ellie had their, sweet daughter in her trunk.

Peaches was cute and friendly and all, but she was a right pain in the neck, god knows how many times Manny had cancelled her for Peaches, Their father and daughter fishing trip that they had have every four months,Cancelled, Emma's Birthday party, Cancelled, park trips, Cancelled, CHRISTMAS PRESANTS!, Cancelled.

Cancelled, cancelled, CANCELLED!.

Emma was sick and tried of it, She was Manny's favourite girl!, he said himself, sometimes Uncle Diego and even Uncle Sid cancelled on her.

Well tonight was Halloween and they better not cancel on her this time, Before Peaches was born a few months ago, Emma was planning a prefect Halloween with Manny, Diego and Sid.

Ellie could stay for the trick-or treaters,

"Are you ready for Halloween" Sid said to Manny as he helped him tidy up Peaches' toys.

"Halloween, is that tonight?" Manny asked with a gulp.

"Yes" Sid said "Oh Manny, your not leaving Emma out again.

"No" Manny said, with panicky eyes.

"Manny" Sid said with a sigh.

"Its peaches first Halloween" Manny said

"But you are taking Emma out for trick or treating, right?" Diego asked, Joining them.

Manny looked panicky again.

"Ooh!, Sid has Idea!" Sid said "Emma doesn't like Peaches, but loves Halloween ,right?,You get Emma to take Peaches trick or treating, They bond and End of your problem"

"You know that's not a bad plan" Diego said, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, But Emma will never take Peaches out" Manny said.

"um, okay, Whats Emma's favourite things" Sid asked Manny.

"Um, Me and Ellie, sunshine, Rainbows, toys, her tusks.." Manny trailed off.

"_Emma's,_not Peaches" Diego corrected his mammoth friend.

"Oh, um, Berries, Swimming, Apples, Me" Manny said.

"There, just bribe her with Apples" Sid said.

"Yeah, But Emma is 8-" Manny started

"9 ½" Diego corrected him again

" 9 ½, Can I really trust her" Manny asked Sid.

"Sure, you can, I mean, she fort crocodiles and dinosaurs, I think a night out with her sister won't hurt" Sid said and picked up a rag toy.

"Okay, I'll give it a whirl" Manny said and dumped the toys in Diego's paws and ran off to find his to daughters.

"Oi!" Diego yelled and dumped the toys down and ran off to eat the rest of his deer that her court in the morning.

Emma was sitting on one of her branches in her tree.

She was looking down at Ellie and peaches, Damn they're happiness, Ellie and Peaches looking for a good costume for Peaches, fairy or ballerina. Emma grunted, she knew what she was going as, she was going as a were wolf, she got some fur from this guy who went bald when he was almost killed by her uncle Diego, the beaver owed his life to Emma so he just gave her his hair, she was grossed out at first then came up with the werewolf costume.

She was just going to put her hood up and put some fur where there were rips in her jeans.

Manny came galloping towards them.

"Ellie I just had a great Idea" Manny said, he didn't say Sid because he wanted to seem like a good father to his kids.

"What is it Dada?" Peaches asked Manny.

Emma scoffed and the human climbed down the tree, every time Manny has an Idea its to do with her.

"Emma, you can take Peaches out for trick out treating tonight" Manny said.

"What!" Emma said

"What?" Ellie said

"Huh?" Peaches said, in that cute little voice, Damn her cuteness,

"No, no, no, I have plans with Yasmin and Anna" Emma said.

"Well, they are going to have to come along" Manny said.

"But I-" Emma started, but Manny put his trunk to her lips.

"Emma, its taking your sister trick-or-treating or no going out at all". Emma crossed her arms "I'll give you an apples" Manny said and handed her three apples. Emma took them and nodded.

"Manny" Ellie said with a weird smile "A word"

She led him away from Emma and Peaches, Emma just climbed back up her tree.

"What is it Ellie?" Manny asked his wife.

"Are you nuts!" Ellie asked him, loudly.

"What?" Manny said, confused.

"Emma taking Peaches out trick-or-treating?!" Ellie said.

"Whats bad about that Idea" Manny asked.

"What if she hurts our baby, Manny you know she has a anger issue, what if she gets frustrated and flips out and makes Peaches bleed!" Ellie said and started breathing quickly.

"Ellie, your being paranoid plus I know Emma remember, I am her father after all, sure she gets angry easily, but she is sweet and gentle" Manny said.

"Gentle?,Manny, you said that she got her head stuck in a tree hole when she was 4" Ellie said with her eyes half close.

"She saw a butterfly and she never saw the inside of a tree before." Manny said backing Emma up.

Ellie still looked worried.

"Ellie, you have to trust me and you have to trust her" Manny said, putting his trunk around hers.

"Alright" Ellie said. And they walked back to Emma and Peaches.

That night Sid was helping Emma with her costume.

"Oh, uncle Sid, you really don't have to help me with my werewolf costume" Emma said awkwardly.

"Oh no, Honey, Its all right, I'm here for you" Sid said, and put some fur in a hole in her hoodie.

"No, I really mean, you really don't have to help me" Emma said.

"It okay" Sid said, They finally finish the costume and Emma walked out the cave that they were in, Peaches scrapped a fairy and the ballerina and she was a princess, she had a leaf tiara, a red leaf skirt and a necklace made of pretty, colourful rocks.

"Now remember, Peaches...and Emma, be back before the moon is in mid-place and make sure Yasmin and Anna are back home too" Manny said, handing Peaches and Emma their leaves sacks.

"Okay, dad, Bye" Emma said "Come on, Peaches"

"Coming" Peaches sang "Bye-bye mama and Dada"

"Bye, sweetheart" Ellie called.

"Yasmin, will you please put something else on!" Anna said.

Yasmin was wearing a pink, round, sparkly Sugar berry.

"No" Yasmin said "I like this.

"Okay, its your funeral" Anna said, She was dress as a vampire, she had to pointy, white bark, sticks in her mouth and had blackberry juice as Black Dye in her hair on her head and a huge black leaf as a cloak.

"I'm totally gonna scare Emma!" Yasmin said

"Dude, she is is unscareable" Anna

"Hey guys" Emma said coming up to them, she was holding hands/trunk with Peaches.

"Hey Emma, Nice costume" Anna said. She looked at the giggling Peaches.

"Why is your sister here?" The polar bear asked the human.

"Dad told me to take her trick-or-treating" Emma said "Were is Yasmin"

Yasmin popped up behind Emma and yelled boo!.

Peaches screamed, Emma just stood there.

"You are good my friend, Hi Peaches" Yasmin said

Peaches gave a shy little wave back.

"So are we going trick-or-treating or not" Emma said and they went to then first house which was a tree.

Emma knocked on the door.

A Beaver open it and smiled at Peaches.

"Trick-or-treat" They said and open their leaf sacks.

"Oh what a lovely costume" She said to Peaches, she gave Peaches 7 apples, Emma 5 apples and 2 blueberries, Anna 6 pears and Yasmin 5 sugar berries.

"Thanks" They said and moved on to the next door, it was a big birdie house, which was a nest.

Anna knock on the tree.

"Trick-or-Treat" They said again.

He gave them all 8 bananas.

They moved on.

Yasmin knock on.

It was a turtle.

"Trick or treat" They said again.

He smiled at Peaches and awed and gave her 9 apples and 4 pears to Yasmin, Emma and Anna.

"Whoa, Your sister is cute" Anna said.

"Whatever" Emma said and Moved on to the next one. They kept going until their bags were almost full.

Emma knocked the next one and a little, Geeky boy beaver answered it, he smiled at the sight of Anna.

"Oh no" Anna said "Go away, Andy"

"Anna!" Andy yelled. "Have a special fruit for you"

He got out a Blackberry mixed with an apple and Pears.

"Eww!" Peaches said.

"Go go go!" Anna yelled and Pushed Emma,Yasmin and Peaches away.

"Hey, We didn't get our candy" Emma said and Yasmin crept up on her and shouted boo! Again.

"Not gonna work" Emma said.

"Come we got more house to hit before the moon is mid-place" Anna said.

Not looking were she was going Peaches bang into a teenage Sneaky (That giraffe thing with the nose) he dropped his sack of candy.

"Hey, Peewee!, Watch were your going, or else!" He yelled

"You tell her, Spike!" A girl teenage Palaeotherium (The pig thing with the trunk).

"You watch it buddy boy!" Emma yelled.

"AHHH!, a human!" girl screamed

"Relax, Shelly, I'll save you" Spike said.

"Oh, seriously, your scared a human...with a possum" Emma said with a scoff.

Anna and Yasmin chuckled.

"What are you laughing at!" Spike yelled at Them.

That shut them up.

"I'm sorry" peaches mumbled "I didn't mean to"

"I don't care, you give me your CANDY!" Spike yelled.

"No, Mine" Peaches yelled.

"Give..Me..it..now!" Spike yelled.

"Don't do it, Peach, come on, we gotta go home now" Emma said and took Peaches' trunk and walked to an exit. Yasmin and Anna crept behind them.

Spike banged his foot down and stopped them

"You give me your Candy or I'll kill you!" He yelled.

"Get lost" Emma said.

"GIVE IT!" Spike scream, even Shelly look surprised.

"Dude, she said she was sorry, she is a toddler" Emma said

"What do you know your human!, their stupid!" Spike said.

Emma temperature rose.

"There really stupid, so are mammoths" Spike said, He flick little peaches on the head, it hurt her and tears grew in her eyes, Shelly saw the look in Emma's eye and backed off.

"Anna, Yasmin take Peaches over there" Emma growled. Anna grabbed Peaches' trunk,Yasmin jumped on Peaches' back and they took Peaches over to a corner

"Oh look, the whittle Human thinks she can hurt me" Spike laughed. "Bring it on"

Emma took out her dagger,

"Wait you brought that with you?" Anna asked her

"Weird, right?" Emma said.

Spike laughed and got ready to charge. He charged and Emma smile and jumped high and grabbed the branch with her possum tail, that thing came in use after all.

Spike got his head trapped in a hole in a tree.

Emma laughed, At least I wasn't her this time.

"Come on ,Peach, lets go home" Emma said and picked up her sack and hold Peaches' trunk and walked off.

Emma, Peaches, Yasmin and Anna were walking until they smelt something, "Eww!, what's that smell" Anna said.

A shadow came in to view, it was wailed and moaning, Emma turned white.

"Ha, Emma your scared!" Yasmin yelled.

Peaches hid behind her big sister.

The shadow came around the corner and it was leaves sewed in to place, it was a person dressed as a ghost.

He took the costume off.

"Uncle Sid" Emma and Peaches yelled and ran to hug him.

"Emma, Peaches where have you been, your Mum and Dad have been worried sick about you" Sid said

"You mean her, Ellie had be worried sick about her" Emma said

"No you too" Sid said.

"Oh" Emma said, she hid her smile.

"Come on" Sid said.

Yasmin and Anna were coming to sleep around.

"Where's uncle Diego?" Emma asked Sid, she was holding his paw and glared up at him.

"Oh he's here" Sid said and pulled something from behind a tree.

"I'm not doing this!" it yelled

"Stop being a baby!" Sid said

and he pulled it away from the tree, it was _Diego!_.

He was wearing a flower costume!.

"Oh my Mammoth!" Emma yelled.

Yasmin and Anna burst out laughing, as did Emma.

"He made me wear this" Diego growled "just so you know I did this for Emma and Peaches"

"Okay Flower power!" Emma laughed and they wouldn't stop laughing for the hole way home.

They got back home, were Manny and Ellie were waiting for them.

"Hi dad, Hi mom..Ellie!..I mean Ellie" Emma said

Ellie smiled and said "Call me mom, I like it better"

Emma smiled back at her and looked at Diego again and laughed.

They all gather round a fire and all lazily lay down.

"So what happen while you were gone?" Manny asked them.

"Oh not much, Peaches bumped in to a sneaky and he want her candy" Emma said

"What, what did you do" Ellie said.

"Relax Mom, We came to a agreement" Emma said and grinned evilly.

Spike was still in the hole.

"Hello?, Hello?, Shelly?, Human?, Peewee?,

MOMMY!" He yelled.

Sap came pouring down on his head. And rats started to attack.

_Worst Halloween Ever._

Back with the Herd everyone was sleeping around the fire.

Emma's eyes flickered open and saw Peaches cuddled up to her side and wrapped her trunk around her waist.

_Best Halloween Ever!_


End file.
